Someone Like You
by MaskedNarnianQueen
Summary: Anne Boleyn reflects on her life, her daughter, her husband and the death. Inspired by Adele's Someone Like You. Please read and review.


**First Tudor's fanfic**

**Love this song and felt it fit with Anne Boleyn.**

_I heard that you're settled down,  
That you found a girl and you're married now,  
I heard that your dreams came true,  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, _

It had only been a year after Anne's death, but to the world it was if her reign had never taken place. Jane Seymour now sat in Anne's place, while her motherless daughter was hidden from her father. Although Anne lived in heaven, she still felt the sadness pierce her heart when she saw that Jane Seymour-her rival, and once lady in waiting, had delivered the English king a son. Sometime Henry had wanted with all his cold heart and something Anne could not give him.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,  
I had hoped you'd see my face,  
And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over. _

Anne watched continually over her daughter; Elizabeth. She was her ultimate triumph. Her cleaver pure jewel and the only reminder Henry of his second wife. Anne's heart broke every time she saw how her girl was being pushed to the shadows, unwanted by her father and the English people.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead, _

Although she felt saddened other her death and the treatment over her daughter, she couldn't bring herself to hate Henry. She had truly loved him. In the beginning she was only holding the King's attention for her family's prospects, although she was determined not to lose those favours as quick as Mary had. But she wasn't expecting to fall for him. But he was married, and she knew with all herself she would never let herself become his mistress.

_You know how the time flies,  
only yesterday was the time of our lives,  
we were born and raised in a summer haze,  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days, _

She remembered Henry fondly, the good memories when he was completely devoted to her and respected her. The days he would send her gifts and the days he truly loved her whole hearty. But also the bad memories when he very quickly began angry and continued his adulteress nature, even after he promised her he would stop.

_Nothing compares,  
No worries or cares,  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,  
who would have known how bittersweet this would taste? _

Anne remembered her final days; she had unknowingly made a mark on history that would not be forgotten. She remembered the happy days of her life, such as the childhood, before Henry, before France, before her father's ambitious obsession. She was happy then, a naïve child. But she also remembered her regrets; she now regretted her treatment of Queen Katherine and her daughter Mary. She had been foolishly in love with Henry that she refused to believe that the treatment that Katherine was suffering in her final years that her she would suffer and her child would be forgotten by her father because of her gender.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you,  
I wish nothing but the best for you, too,  
Don't forget me, I beg,  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead,"  
Sometimes it lasts in love,  
But sometimes it hurts instead._

Anne breathed silently in her heavenly peace, her final years played themselves out in her mind, up until her final second. She shook her witty black head, she wouldn't think of Henry anymore. He was Anne's true life, her lover, her servant, her joy, her king, her husband, her murderer and her biggest mistake.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Tudors or the song by Adele.

**Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
